ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Jay ( Jeremy ) Money
JG Money, (born Jeremy Gaddy, December, 3rd, 1986) is a professional African American Wrestler who currently competes in FFYL, Smackdown08c3, HaVoc, and UWA. JG Money is one of the fastest rising Superstars to ever enter a wrestling ring. Just within his first six months of his career, he has obtained what most wrestlers dream of accomplishing. JG is a Seven Time World Heavyweight Champion, including titles from more than one fed. JG has also been inducted into the Hall Of Fame. These Hall Of Fames include, NGW and Envy. History JG Money was born to Vickie Gaddy and Henderson Gaddy on December 3rd, 1986. JG's dream, every since he was a child, was to compete in a ring in front of millions and millions of fans. As the years passed, JG's life would change dramatically. Growing up in the hood takes a certain toll on people, with JG Money being a victim of the scene of violence. JG lived on 3608 Pine Cone, which was one of the most dangerous streets in the state of Arkansas. Growing up in this tough neighborhood was truely a task for JG to pass. With the daily violence of gangs fighting for turf, drive by shootings, hit and runs, kidnappings, bugularies, and other hood rich activities, JG had to learn to fight back. With JG being the guy he was at the age of 10, he began to fight fire with fire. The same year, Money's father, Henderson Gaddy, left the family in search of a new passion. Money was devestated that one of his main support systems just instantly walked out of his life, thus developing hatred towards his father. Money has always sworn to find his father, and laugh at him in the face. JG even planed to smack his father across the face a couple of times after he meets up with him again. As JG's life progressed, he became one of the most feared men in the city of Little Rock. JG's rep followed him everywhere he went, as he put in work for not only the good, but for the bad. He is one of those guys who looks to do what ever he damn well pleases. Also, JG was looked at as the "Hoodrich Supastar" which other had called him, for his violent nature, and his street hustling skills, which included, Five Knuckle Shuffle, Pickpocketing, Spades, Dominoes, Selling Cds, Candy, Drinks, even Drugs at one point of time in his life. JG also took up the art of theft, which included Grand Theft Auto, House Robbing, as well as Breaking into peoples houses. Besides JG's negative influence on the communitry, he also loved to play football and basketball. While in high school, JG made the High School football team at Pulaski Heights Middle School. There, he started all four years, and his outstanding play got him a scholarship to various colleges. His primary position is Quarterback, but he can also play Runningback, Wide-Receiver, Linebacker, and Saftey. He got accepted to college primarily for his leadership and his field smarts. He was offered a scholarship to the University of Arkansas, but he declined the offer, just to get out of the state of Arkansas. He then received a scholarship to the University Of Memphis. He gladly accepted and was on his way to Tennessee. In Memphis, JG made a name for himself on the field, earning the name "The Money" because of how he excelled on the field. His plays where golden, and reminded the critics and the coaches about money, because they knew that JG would make it to the next level...The NFL. After winning the Heisman Trophy not once, not twice, but three times, JG was faced with a decision to either stay in college or go pro. JG then received a call from an annoyomous guy from SECW, and was offered a contract. After a few days of thinking, JG took to the ring and began his professional wrestling career. Former Feds JG began his career in SECW. There, he gained his first rival, E-Zone who now goes by the name Iain "The Zone" Knights. He also feuded with The Tominator, and Hurthinator. In the end, JG Money came out ontop as the most dominate rookie to ever touch a SECW Ring by winning the 15 FT High Steel Cage Ultimate X Match, thus winning three titles in the same night, in the same night, merging them into the Undisputed Championship. After his career in SECW, JG signed the contract with XWF. In XWF, JG Money proved that he was the most dominant superstar there, winning the World Heavyweight Championship there, and becoming one half of the World Tag Champions. After XWF, JG joined NGW, where he instantly made an impact as he was one of the most popular guys there, and forming the most dominant faction in history, The Elements Of Pain. JG also won gold there too, as he became a Hall Of Famer. Envy was the same story, where JG and his late partner Jeremy Diaz became the Tag Team Champions and JG became the US Champion. EUWC While not making as much the effect in VWF as EUWC, Raven still has a recognized presence, and is set to take on Chris Comet for the European Title at Superiority in Cyarm's hometown. Trivia *Raven's nickname 'The Walking 13' is based on his bad luck during his life, although his in ring career does not match it. *Raven's life does match that of his in ring story. *Kaitope, a fellow VWF wrestler, was trained and introduced to the VWF by Cyarm. Title History *UWA World Heavyweight Champion (One Time) *Dub Dub-E World Heayvweight Champion (One Time) *XWF World Heavyweight Champion (One Time) *SECW World Heavyweight Championship (One Time) *SECW Championship (One Time) *Dub Dub-E Champion (Two Times) *SECW Ultimate Championship (One Time) *SECW Ultimate X Championship (One Time) *Dub Dub-E World Tag Team Champion (Three Time) *Dub Dub-E Tag Team Champion (Two Time) *OWO X-Division Champion (One Time) *SECW Undisputed Champion (One Time) *Dub Dub-E United States Champion (One Time) *UWA International Champion (One Time) Quotes *"If You Fuck Wit The Money, Youll Get Spent Like A Five Dolla Hoe" *"When I Came Up In Tha' Game, They Aint Do Nun' Buh' Doubt Me, Now Tha' Whole Games Changed, And They Aint Nun' Witout Me" *"Fuck You, Have A Nice Day" *You Fuck With The Money, You Fuckin With Tha Best" *"Ill Bus' Ya Head First, Then Ask Questions Lata'" *"Im Locked, Loaded, And Huntin Yo Ass Down" *"Dont Hate The Money, Hate The Game" *"Im Untamed, I Need A leash" *"Im Already A Legend If I Eva' Leave" *"And I Got A Mil On That...Lil' Bitch" *"Are You Dumb, Stupid, Simple, Or Just Downright Slow?" Moveset *'Finishing and signature moves' :*''Wings Of The Raven'' (Crucifix Powerbomb) :*''The Swoop'' (Houston Hangover) *'Regular moves' :*DDT :*Gutbuster :*Backbreaker :*Single arm DDT :*Hurricanrana :*Snap Suplex :*Spinebuster :*Bodyslam :*Side effect :*Reverse DDT :*Dragon Sleeper :*Enziguri :*Bulldog :*Shining Wizard :*Spear :*Single Leg Boston Crab :*Hurricarana :*Moonsault :*Dive over the ropes (Jumping over the ropes onto other people) :*Arm Drag :*Execution JG Money JG Money JG Money